lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mutt-Cracker
The Mutt-Cracker is the van owned by the Boys' Band. History The Boys' Band decide to buy a van so that they can drive themselves and their equipment to gigs, as opposed to taking the bus as they had done for an open-mic performance — as a result of which they arrived late and left a bass amp lent to them by Mr. T sitting on the sidewalk at the bus stop. When the band are looking for a suitable vehicle at Lee's Auto, Luke becomes interested in a van that the others detest, as the van once belonged to the now out of business Mutt-Cracker Obedience Training school and still smells of wet dogs. However, after being persuaded by a sleazy car salesman, John and Theo take to the van, though James still doesn't like it, and they purchase the vehicle."See Through Me (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on May 3, 2016. John moved into the van for a time, which the band had by this time christened the Mutt-Cracker after its previous owner, after experiencing troubles at home with his widowed father Thomas."Day After Day (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on May 3, 2016. The Mutt-Cracker breaks down while the band are on their way to a gig at The 63rd (a legion hall). James, John and Theo walk to the venue while Luke runs to the gas station four miles back, and he will pick them up on the way. When Luke arrives back with a container of gasoline, he refuels the van and manages to restart it. However, he is so excited that he speeds off too fast, swerves off the road and crashes into a ditch, totaling the van."Callin' Callin' Part 2" Wikia. Retrieved on February 7, 2017. Leia overhears Luke saying that the Mutt-Cracker is wrecked and concocts a plan to get her Uncle Jerry, a mechanic, to fix the van for free, by lying and saying the vehicle is hers. But when Luke and John discover the Mutt-Cracker is gone, they think it has been stolen."Sweet Tarts (episode)" Wikia. Retrieved on February 7, 2017. The Mutt-Cracker comes back in good working order courtesy of Uncle Jerry, but because Leia told him the van was hers, he has repainted it bright pink, Leia's favourite colour (when she was five!). The boys eventually decide that the Mutt-Cracker's new colour should mark a new start for them, whereupon they rename the van Pink Midnight and hold a "tailgate party" in the Rose Room at Lost & Found Music Studios to celebrate."Rhythm in My Heartbeat" Wikia. Retrieved on February 7, 2017. Description The van is originally a large silver-gray vehicle, with MUTT-CRACKER OBEDIENCE TRAINING on the front, sides and rear doors, along with images of red and black dog paw prints on the sides and the image of a black dog's head in profile on the doors. It also has a pair of fluffy dice hanging from the driving mirror. Trivia * The van's license number is GZT 5321. References Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2